


Bachelorette

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, gilbert is an...emotional drinker, just kids hanging out in the woods, my headcanon, you know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: The girls surprise Anne with a party before her wedding.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when bachelorette/bachelor parties became a thing but we're putting historical accuracy aside for this one shot x

Anne blew out the candle and settled down under the covers, but she was far too excited to sleep. Tomorrow would be her final day as an unmarried woman, for in less than 48 hours she would be walking down the aisle. Never in a million years did she think this day would come, but after 3 years of courting and schooling getting in the way, she was finally marrying Gilbert Blythe. 

She was running over scenarios in her head of what could go wrong when there came a tapping at her window. At first she ignored it, sure it was just her imagination or a branch dancing in the wind but it continued. As she pulled back the curtain, she expected to see Gilbert waiting to take her on another late night adventure (that Marilla pretended she didn't know about), but instead it was Diana, Ruby, Jane, Tillie, and even Josie in their nightgowns holding lanterns.

They gestured for her to meet them, and Anne obliged, sneaking past Marilla's door. It was a warm summer evening so she didn't bother with a jacket, just her boots as she went to join her friends.

"What is all this?" She asked, but instead of answering her, Tillie and Jane had wrapped a blindfold over her eyes.

Anne had no idea where they were going, letting herself be led by her friends into the woods. After perhaps five minutes of walking, they finally stopped.

"Ok, you can look now!" Diana said.

Anne removed the handkerchief they'd tied over her eyes to see the girls wearing flower crowns stood by a bonfire. It was just like their ritual from when they were younger. Ruby came up behind her and placed a matching flower crown on her head.

"What's going on?" Anne couldn't contain her smile, turning around to fully take everything in.

"We were reading about wedding traditions and in some cultures they throw parties before the wedding in celebration. So we thought we'd do something." Diana gestured to the fire and the flowers. "We thought it could be like our ritual from years ago."

"It's wonderful." Anne jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Diana, then Ruby, then Jane, then Tillie and finally Josie.

"Ruby wanted to do it the night before your wedding but I told her it's important to be well rested the night before. So we're doing it tonight." Diana explained, and Anne nodded.

She would have been worried about falling asleep during the vows if this had happened tomorrow night.

"And...we may have snuck some uh… _ raspberry cordial _ ." Diana winked as she held up a red bottle that was certainly  _ not  _ raspberry cordial.

"Don't tell anyone." Ruby whispered, still uncertain about the use of wine. 

They began to sing and dance around the bonfire, passing the bottle between themselves, laughing like little kids again and not college educated women.

They were twirling about in the fire light, when suddenly five or six figures emerged from the darkness. 

Moody, Charlie, Paul and Paul jumped out, shouting as they did so. The girls screamed before realising who it was.

They too seemed to have some liquid courage, cheering as they approached. It suddenly felt improper being in their nightgowns when the boys were still in shirts and suspenders.

Moody looked around before turning back where he came from, re-emerging with his hands over Gilbert's eyes.

"Told ya we had a surprise." Moody said as he removed his hands, Gilbert taking a second to adjust to his surroundings.

"I suppose the boys had a similar idea." Anne said, approaching Gilbert.

He took hold of her hands as he leaned forward, trying to whisper but it came out louder than intended, "They kidnapped me."

Anne laughed, realising she's never seen Gilbert like this. They must have done something to get him to agree to drinking. 

"It's Ruby's fault." Jane pointed the blame, "She couldn't help but tell  _ Moody _ . And they stole our idea."

"I can come up with my own ideas." Moody folded his arms defensively, like a child.

"Who cares about whose idea it was?" Josie cut in.

The festivities soon picked up again, with them playing games and running around like children. At one point Diana tried to get them all to dance but instead it turned into a free for all.

Some of the boys had sat down by the fire, Tillie creeping closer and closer. Jane and Josie had got into some argument and were bickering off to the side while Ruby and Moody talked in low voices to each other. No doubt those two would be the next wedding to take place - Moody was still working on becoming a minister like his father.

Gilbert had lost Anne at one point and turned around to find her, but he froze in his tracks watching her dance in the firelight. Instantly he was taken back to perhaps one of the worst nights of his life, when he thought she had rejected him. How she had been so enchanting that he almost couldn't get the words out. She had told him later that they had been drinking moonshine so she wasn't in the right mind set, ("and may I point out, you never actually  _ said  _ the words "I love you". How was I supposed to answer?")

It pained him thinking back on how he'd almost given up on Anne, but now here she was and it reminded him just how far they've come. So this time, when he took her hand in the firelight he told her.

"I love you."

"I know." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "I love you too."

"I should have said it. That night." He blurted out, and she furrowed her brows until it finally came back to her. "You were right that I wasn't clear and it wasn't fair on you, and...and I didn't say it. But I felt it. I did. I want you to know and-" 

She cut him off, kissing him before he could say anything else. None of that mattered anymore. That was all the past. They hadn't had the easiest romance, but she knew now that he loved her. And that wasn't going to change no matter what happened in the past.

"It's alright. It's history." She pressed her forehead against his, one hand against his chest, the other at the back of his neck. "What matters is that we found each other, and we're in love  _ now.  _ We were just kids then, but we've figured it out now. Let's just leave certain things in the past and focus on the future."

Gilbert nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly.

"I think it's time we head home. Besides, soon it'll be bad luck to see each other." She laughed, and Gilbert cracked a small smile. 

She took his hand and led him away from the fire, but no one seemed to notice their absence. Gilbert walked Anne home, lingering at the door.

"Just a few more hours." She sighed, not wanting to leave him either.

He shrugged, laughing a little as he said, "I've waited this long."

But he reached for one of her hands, kissing her knuckles. "Soon."

Just one more day and they'd never have to say goodnight again, neither of them were able to sleep.


End file.
